Eternal Card Game/EULA/July 17 2017
Note: This is a copy of the ''Eternal Card Game EULA. It was retrieved from the DWD site's EULA page, and copied here as a historical reference that may be referred to in this wiki's articles.'' :Because this is the earliest archive available on the Internet Archive (archived July 17, 2017), and it doesn't state version information, we are assuming this is the original EULA unless it is proven otherwise. EULA License By using Eternal (the “Game”) containing this software, you agree that this End User License Agreement (“EULA”) is a legally binding and valid contract and agree to be bound by it. You agree to abide by the intellectual property laws and all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. Your use of the Game indicates your acceptance of this license agreement and warranty. Subject to the terms of this Agreement, Dire Wolf Digital grants to you a limited, non-exclusive, non-transferable license, without right to sub-license, to use Eternal in accordance with this Agreement and any other written agreement with Dire Wolf Digital. Dire Wolf Digital does not transfer the title of Eternal to you; the license granted to you is not a sale. This agreement is a binding legal agreement between Dire Wolf Digital and the purchasers or users of Eternal. If you do not agree to be bound by this agreement, remove Eternal from your computer or similar device now. Distribution Eternal and the license herein granted shall not be copied, shared, distributed, re-sold, offered for re-sale, transferred or sub-licensed in whole or in part. User Agreement You shall use Eternal in compliance with all applicable laws and not for any unlawful purpose. Without limiting the foregoing, use, display or distribution of Eternal together with material that is pornographic, racist, vulgar, obscene, defamatory, libelous, abusive, promoting hatred, discriminating, or displaying prejudice based on religion, ethnic heritage, race, sexual orientation or age is strictly prohibited. Use of Eternal means that you have loaded, installed, or run Eternal on a computer or similar device. Copyright Restriction This Game contains copyrighted material, trade secrets and other proprietary material. You shall not, and shall not attempt to, modify, reverse engineer, disassemble or decompile Eternal. Nor can you create any derivative works or other works that are based upon or derived from Eternal in whole or in part. Dire Wolf Digital's name, logo and graphics file that represents Eternal shall not be used in any way to promote products developed with Eternal. Dire Wolf Digital retains sole and exclusive ownership of all right, title and interest in and to Eternal and all Intellectual Property rights relating thereto. Copyright law and international copyright treaty provisions protect all parts of Eternal, products and services. No program, code, part, image, audio sample, or text may be copied or used in any way by the user except as intended within the bounds of the single user program. All rights not expressly granted hereunder are reserved for Dire Wolf Digital. Limitation of Responsibility You will indemnify, hold harmless, and defend Dire Wolf Digital, its employees, agents, and distributors against any and all claims, proceedings, demand and costs resulting from or in any way connected with your use of Dire Wolf Digital's Software. In no event (including, without limitation, in the event of negligence) will Dire Wolf Digital, its employees, agents, or distributors be liable for any consequential, incidental, indirect, special or punitive damages whatsoever (including, without limitation, damages for loss of profits, loss of use, business interruption, loss of information or data, or pecuniary loss), in connection with or arising out of or related to this Agreement, the Game or the use or inability to use the Game or the furnishing, performance or use of any other matters hereunder whether based upon contract, tort or any other theory including negligence. Warranties Except as expressly stated in writing, Dire Wolf Digital makes no representation or warranties in respect of this Software and expressly excludes all other warranties, expressed or implied, oral or written, including, without limitation, any implied warranties of merchantable quality or fitness for a particular purpose. Governing Law This Agreement shall be governed by the law of the State of Colorado applicable therein. You hereby irrevocably to the non-exclusive jurisdiction of the courts of Colorado therefrom. If any provision shall be considered unlawful, void or otherwise unenforceable, then that provision shall be deemed severable from this License and not affect the validity and enforceability of any other provisions. Termination Any failure to comply with the terms and conditions of this Agreement will result in automatic and immediate termination of this license. Upon termination of this license granted herein for any reason, you agree to immediately cease use of Eternal and destroy all copies of Eternal supplied under this Agreement. The financial obligations incurred by you shall survive the expiration or termination of this license. DISCLAIMER OF WARRANTY THIS SOFTWARE AND THE ACCOMPANYING FILES ARE SOLD "AS IS" AND WITHOUT WARRANTIES AS TO PERFORMANCE OR MERCHANTABILITY OR ANY OTHER WARRANTIES WHETHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED. THIS DISCLAIMER CONCERNS ALL FILES GENERATED AND EDITED BY Eternal AS WELL. CONSENT OF USE OF DATA You agree that Dire Wolf Digital may collect and use information gathered in any manner as part of the product support services provided to you, if any, related to the Game. Dire Wolf Digital may also use this information to provide notices to you which may be of use or interest to you. Category:Eternal Policies